Despedidas
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Despedir-se era algo arduo para Roy. Royai. Pre-Ishbal. meio fufly.


Fanfic: Despedidas

**Fanfic**: Despedidas

**Gênero: **Romance.

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu. Nada daqui me dá dinheiro. Ate porque, se eu fosse dona de FMA, seria rica e ocuparia meu tempo com coisas mais fúteis do que fanfics.

**Sinopse: **Despedir-se de alguém era tarefa árdua para Roy. Royai. Pré-Ishbal.

* * *

Onze e trinta e quatro da noite. Roy olhou para o relógio pela milésima vez. Teria de falar com ela, ou melhor, tinha de ter dito a ela. Contar que iria embora de vez. Contar toda a verdade, mesmo que ela chorasse, o que era algo que ele duvidava que ela fosse fazer.

Onze e trinta e nove. Precisava contar agora. Estava tarde e ela já estava dormindo, mas ele precisava falar. Iria ao quarto dela, esgueirando-se em silencio pelo corredor. Iria sentar ao lado dela e beijar-lhe a testa e então ela acordaria, e ele diria a ela. Depois eles se abraçariam e talvez, se ainda lhe restasse coragem, ele roubaria um beijo dela.

Onze e quarenta e seis. Roy pos-se de pé na escuridão. Ele caminhou até a porta do quarto e, abrindo uma brecha, procurou atento por qualquer sinal que indicasse a presença do seu sensei. Depois, agilmente caminhou pelo corredor, e sem barulho, abriu a porta do quarto da menina e entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Ele acreditava que ela estava adormecida, por isso assustou-se quando ouviu a voz dela sobrepor-se ao silencio.

- Finalmente vai me contar a verdade, ou vai continuar tentando me enganar?

Ela sabia. De manha, bem cedo, enquanto passava em frente à biblioteca ela ouvira, acidentalmente, quando Roy e seu pai conversavam lá dentro. Ouvira quando seu pai desejara uma boa viajem ao rapaz e dissera que lamentava saber que Roy não voltaria mais aquela casa. Então ela congelou naquele momento. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lagrimas e a garganta se retrair, formando um nó que ela não conseguia dissolver.

Riza passou o dia inteiro esperando que ele viesse lhe contar. Que ele a abraçasse e dissesse que fora um mal entendido. Passou o dia esperando que ele resolvesse ficar, mas tudo que ganhou foram olhares cheios de culpa e remoço. E ela sabia porque. E quando retirou-se para seu quarto, fingindo estar cansada, resolveu que era hora de acabar com as esperanças. Ele não iria lhe contar. Iam se despedir na estação, como sempre.

E, como sempre, ela faria aquela pergunta idiota.

"_- Quando você volta?"_

_E ele lhe responderia com um sorriso, logo depois de abraça-la._

"_- Quando o inverno acabar"_

Era um código só deles. Sempre era inverno quando ele ia embora, e agora seria inverno para sempre. Ele diria que não iria mais voltar, então entraria naquele trem e partiria. Deixando ela pra trás. Deixando ela sozinha.

- Eu vou embora – ele começou. Agora que estava ali, um pouco de sua coragem, ou melhor, grande parte de sua coragem havia desaparecido. No fundo, não queria se despedir, porque guardava dentro de si a tola esperança de que não precisasse partir – Eu...nao vou...nao vou voltar.

- Eu sei – ela sussurrou. Ele deu um passo vacilante em direção à cama. Não podia vê-la nitidamente, pois o luar não iluminava a cama da moça.

No silencio, ele podia ouvir a respiração dela.

- Por que não...me contou antes?

- Não queria ter de me despedir de você. Me desculpe.

- Se não quer se despedir, não vá embora!

Silencio.

Ele andou ate a cama dela bem devagar, e sentou-se próximo à menina.

- Me desculpe – ele disse, segurando a mão dela de repente – Por não ter me despedido antes. Me desculpe, mas não consegui. Acredite em mim quando digo que não quero ter de dizer adeus. Queria poder continuar aqui, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

- Não vá. Por favor – pediu – Por favor, Roy. Por favor, não vá. Não me deixe sozinha. Não me deixe sozinha, Roy. Não me deixe. Por favor.

- Você não vai estar sozinha, há muitas pessoas a sua volta.

- Elas não me importam. Não quero que você vá. Fica aqui. Fica comigo. – ela segurou-o pela camisa que ele usava, numa tentativa de não deixa-lo partir.

Então ele pos as mãos sobre o rosto dela e encostou sua testa na dela – Perdoe-me por ir embora, Riza.

Depois disso se abraçaram por um longo tempo e Roy a embalou até que ela adormecesse nos braços dele. Ele iria embora sem ter roubado um beijo dela, mas pelo menos desse jeito tinha um motivo para voltar algum dia.

Na manha seguinte, quando ele estava arrumando as ultimas coisas na mala, ainda despenteado e sem camisa, ela entrou em seu quarto com um raio.

Olhos nos olhos. Ela não disse palavra alguma. Nem ele.

Então ela foi determinada até ele e o beijou. Pôs os braços por cima do ombro dele, colando seu corpo ao corpo dele. Havia o carinho, e o gosto salgados de lagrimas. Havia as mãos dela nos cabelos dele e havia a vontade de permanecer assim eternamente. Mas não podiam.

Ela se separou dele, e sem falar, saiu. Ele saiu logo depois.

- Adeus – ela sussurrou para ele, quando já estavam na estação.

- Até um dia desses – ele respondeu, entrando no trem.

Ela deu um único aceno. Ele sorriu e acenou, e continuou acenando até que o trem estivesse tão longe que ela não podia mais vê-lo. E foi só quando o trem sumiu de vista que ela finalmente se deu conta.

Ele havia ido embora, para sempre.

**N/A: **Olá gente! O´lha, nem me perguntem daonde eu tirei essa fic, porque nem mesmo eu sei. Acho que foi o tédio da madrugada. Ou minha nota ruim no exame de qualificação da Uerj. Tanto faz. Por favor, mandem reviews!

Espero que tenha agradado,

Beijos,

Lika Nightmare, que nao tirou uma nota boa na Uerj.


End file.
